degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Diana Hollingsworth
Diana Hollingsworth is the mother of Miles, Frankie, and Hunter Hollingsworth, and wife of Miles Hollingsworth II. Mrs. Hollingsworth is portrayed by Stephanie Moore. Character History Degrassi Season 13 In No Surprises, she is having breakfast with her family by the pool. She seems to think that Miles messed up by bringing his girlfriend, Maya Matlin, over and embarrassing her husband. Her husband kisses her goodbye, and she encourages Miles to work harder to impress his father. She is later at the mock press meeting with her family for her husband's campaign. When Miles storms out, she follows him and asks what stunt he is trying to pull. Miles reveals that her husband is cheating on her with the campaign manager Andrea. To his surprise, she tells him that it isn't his problem, revealing that she is already aware of the affair. Miles asks her why she isn't going to leave him or properly deal with it, but she insists that it isn't the time to, as the campaign election is coming up. Miles remarks how the election is always more important and leaves. In How Bizarre, Drew finds her crying, but informs her that her husband wants her to get ready to leave for the interview at the television station. She tells him that she isn't going because no one wants to see her on tv, and Drew helps comfort her by giving her tissues and calling her beautiful. Drew helps her put on her jacket and leaves the room. Later, she sends Drew pictures of her breasts, which makes Drew uncomfortable the next time he sees her. She keeps trying to talk to him and be near him, but Drew tries to avoid her at all costs. Mrs. Hollingsworth eventually talks to him, and apologizes for sending the picture, explaining that she was drunk and mad at her husband when she did it. She confesses that her husband is sleeping with the campaign manager, assuming that Drew already knew. When he reveals that he did not know, she calls herself pathetic and begins crying. Drew hugs her, but they are caught by Frankie, who runs off. She promises to take care of it, but Drew decides to tell her husband himself. He tells Miles II, who ends up firing him. In Hypnotize, Frankie asks if she can get plastic surgery for her birthday, and Mrs. H tells her no and asks where this is coming from. Frankie reveals she didn't get a modelling spot in the fashion show, and confesses she thinks she might be ugly. Mrs. H laughs at the notion and calls her beautiful, saying that fashion shows are merely politics. She suggests that Frankie should talk to the girls organizing it. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, In Wise Up, Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #NoFilter, Miles accidentally witnesses her sleeping with someone, later revealed to be her husband. Diana tries to talk to her kids at the dinner table, and asks how their days were. Dinner doesn't end well, and she gets a call from the school for her and Miles to come in tomorrow. She is called to Archie Simpson's office regarding threatening words that Miles had spoken to another student during gym class. Miles reveals he was talking about the man his mother was sleeping with, not a student. Diana is embarrassed, and asks why he was home in the middle of the day. Later, she reveals to her kids that she has been seeing her husband, leaving Miles upset. In #YesMeansYes, Diana tries to have a family dinner with Miles II and their kids, but Miles blows off the dinner. Miles runs into Diana and his father as they are leaving. After her husband leaves, Diana tells her son that Miles II wants them to be a happy family again, and Miles asks when they were ever happy, mentioning when he cheated or abused him, saying it happened only 6 months ago. Diana reveals Miles II is going to therapy and anger management classes and that Frankie and Hunter have given him second chances. Miles tells his mother that he cannot breathe when his father is around and not to let him back ever into their lives. Diana tells him that she is planning another family dinner with her husband, and that Miles will be there if he cares about their family. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, she seems intrigued when Miles mentions that he is writing a story. Hunter reveals his video game team made playoffs, and Diana asks if they should go watch. The family agrees to go, including Miles II. Diana comments she is so proud of her boys. Diana roots for Hunter at his competition, but notices Miles's strange behavior. Diana confronts Winston, and Winston reveals that Miles has been abusing pills. Diana escorts Miles out of the room, and looks for drugs in Miles's room back at home. Miles tells her he's trying to be the kid she wants him to be, but he admits he's a terrible kid, not admitting to having any drugs or not in the house. Diana didn't find anything because Miles hid his pills inside of a pen. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Diana arrives at the hospital and frantically asks if Miles is okay. The doctor motions to talk to her outside because he had some concerns. Miles tells the doctor he is trying to kill himself because he is so depressed he can barely get out of bed without them. Diana is shocked at all of the drugs in Miles's systems, and tells him the drugs will kill him if he continues using. Miles accuses then she'd have the happy family she always wanted and that she doesn't care because Diana brought Miles II back. Miles tell her that he cannot breathe around him, and she never listens to him. He claims the drugs are the only thing he has control of, but the doctor says the drugs will kill him. Miles cries, saying he can't stop, and Diana hugs him, asking him to accept her help. In #SinceWeBeinHonest, Miles asks to talk to her, and she asks if it has to be now. Miles admits he almost did drugs that day, and she asks if he relapsed. She hugs him, and he tells her he could barely handle it. She tells him he needs a fresh start, saying they'll figure something out, and that she is proud of Miles for making it through the day. In #SorryNotSorry, she confiscates Hunter's electronics as punishment for bullying Maya. Season 2 In #SquadGoals, she thinks Vanderbilt Prep will be good for Miles. Hunter asks if he can go to, but Diana says no, responding he'll be going back to Degrassi after his one week suspension for cyberbullying Maya. She leaves for hot yoga, reminding Miles to pick up his file from school. Diana later asks what happened in the crash, and tells Miles that Hunter shouldn't be driving. She answers a call from the insurance company. Miles finally reveals to his mother that Hunter crashed the car on purpose, and that he believes Hunter was trying to hurt himself or other people. Miles confesses that Hunter took their father's gun to school, and shows Diana Hunter's "kill list". Diana says she needs to call her husband, and that they need to get a doctor for Hunter. Miles offers to help, but she says this isn't his responsibility. She hugs Miles, and thanks him for telling her. In #TurntUp, Diana and Miles admit Hunter into a psychiatric ward for bringing a weapon to school. Hunter asks his mother if she can please get him out of there, but she tells him that she needs him to give this a chance and that she loves him. She and Miles are later there when Hunter is in therapy with the doctor. Season 4 Trivia *Her husband was cheating on her with his campaign manager, Andrea. She was aware of the affair and separated from her husband after he won the election. *In Smells Like Teen Spirit, when her husband said to Miles III that being gay is "not right and it is ridiculous" she tells him to stop, which possibly shows her accepting her son. *She is one of the seven wives to be cheated on by her husband. The other six were Mrs. Ryan, Christine Nelson, Daphne Hatzilakos, Mrs. Brooks, Kate Kerwin, and Helen Martin. Relationships *Miles Hollingsworth II **Start Up: Married prior to No Surprises (1321) **Separated as of Watch Out Now (1413) **Reunited as of #NoFilter (DNC 102) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Adults Category:Parents Category:Female Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 4